Finding out the truth
by tv freak 92
Summary: Mac tells them he has a girlfriend causing Stella to confess her feelings for him. Smacked angstRomance MacOC. Based on the Season 3 rumour
1. Chapter 1

**Finding out the truth**

**Summary: **Mac tells them he has a girlfriend causing Stella to confess her feelings for him. Smacked angst/Romance Mac/OC

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. I only own Courtney. The story's based on the rumours for next season.

* * *

Mac walked through the lab corridors to his office he was happy for once. He and Courtney were getting along quite well. I guess you could say Courtney was his girlfriend. He hadn't told anyone just yet as he wanted to see if it would last. It had done they'd been going out for three months. He was going to tell everyone today he knew Stella would be upset with him for not telling her sooner. When he got to his office he paged his team. Five minutes later they all walked through his office door.

'Hey Mac what's this about?' Danny asked

'Guys I need to tell you something' he replied

'What about?' Asked Stella

'I've been umm… seeing someone for three months'

They were all surprised. Danny, Lindsey and Hawkes looked at Stella.

'Don't look at me I didn't know he had a girlfriend' She said

They all wished him the best off luck everyone apart from Stella that is. Stella stayed behind after the others had gone. When Mac realised that Stella was still in his office he said to her 'What's up Stella'

'You want the truth'

'That would be nice yeah'

'But can you handle it'

'Stella' Mac warned

'Fine. I love you Mac. I have done since Claire. But I didn't know how to tell you how I felt. And now after finding out you've got a girlfriend it's killing me to know that she's making you happy and not me'

'Stel I don't know what to say'

'Then don't say anything Mac. I shouldn't have told you but I'm glad I did. I'm going to go Mac. Think you can cope with out me for a day'

'Yeah. See you tomorrow Stella'

When Stella walked out of his office instead of going to the locker room she went to see the chief. She came out five minutes later without her badge and gun. She'd just resigned when the chief asked her why she just told him that she couldn't do it anymore. When she walked into her apartment she collapsed on the sofa crying softly and wondering why she handed in her resignation. Her cell phone rang. It was Danny.

'Danny what's up?'

'_What you done to make Mac all sad. And how did you know it was me?'_

'Caller ID. Danny I resigned'

'_What! Why?'_

'I had to Danny.'

'_Umm Stel I'd watch out if I were you.'_

'Why?'

'Mac just walked out of the lab and I think he might come over to see you' 

'Thanks for the warning Danny'

'_No problem. I guess I'll see you around'_

'Yeah see you around Danny' Stella then hung up and waited for Mac to come knocking on her door.

Mac sat outside her apartment in his car wondering weather he should go up and speak to her. He got out the car and walked to her apartment. The doorman outside recognised him and let him in. He climbed up the stairs to her floor. When he was at her door he knocked.

The knock on the door didn't surprise Stella. She got up to answer it.

'I was expecting you' she said letting him in.

'How did you know I was on my way to see you?' he asked walking over to sit on the sofa.

'Danny'

'Stel why. Why are you leaving me'

'You know why Mac' she said sitting next to him

'It's because of Courtney'

'Partly and because I can't be around you knowing that you know how I feel about you and me knowing that you'll never return the feelings.'

'How do you know that?'

'I just do Mac. I think you better go.'

He stopped at the door. He turned to Stella and said 'I do love you Stel. Really I do. But it's you're choice to believe it or not' he then turned around and walked to his car which was outside. Stella closed the door and sat down crying, her back resting against the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding out the truth**

**Chapter 2**

When Mac walked into the lab the next day he looked up at Stella's office hoping that it was all a horrible dream. It wasn't when he looked up he saw it was true. He could feel tears starting to build up in his eyes. He walked into the break room to tell the others the news.

'Mac' Hawkes said when Mac walked into the break room 'Where's Stella?'

'Guys I've got something to tell you. Danny you know what I'm going to say I trust'

'If it's about what happened yesterday then yeah'

'Mac what's going on' Lindsey asked worriedly

'Yesterday Stella resigned'

Hawkes and Lindsey were speechless. Hawkes was the first to recover 'Danny how come you're not surprised?' he asked

'Stella told me yesterday on the phone'

'OK guys carry on with the cases you were yesterday. Danny think you can handle the case by you're self'

'Yeah Mac'

'Ok good. I'll be in my office if you need me.'

When Mac got to his office he called Courtney to tell her that they were over. As soon as he had hung up Danny came bursting through his office door.

'What's wrong Danny?'

'Stella's here to see you'

'Send her up.'

'Okay'

Danny walked back out and a minute later Stella walked through his office door.

'Stel what's up?'

'Did you mean what you said yesterday?'

'Yeah. I did' he said coming round to stand next to her. He gently pulled her chin up.

'I love you Stel.' He then kissed her gently. Stella responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. 'I love you to Mac. But what about Courtney?' She asked against his lips

'I finished it with her earlier' he said when he'd pulled away.

'Good cause I don't want to be the other woman'

'You would never be the other woman. You know that.' He then kissed her again. When he pulled away he asked her 'You going to come back to work'

'I dunno depends if the chief will allow me back'

'You know he never put you're resignation through and he gave me you're gun and badge to give to you if you ever reconsidered'

'So Mac can I have them back please.'

He went back to his desk a got the gun and badge out. 'There you go' he said giving them to her.

'Thanks'

'Welcome back Stel.'


	3. Epilogue

**Finding out the truth**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or Westlife and the lyrics Epilogue 5 months later.

* * *

'Give a warm welcome to Mr and Mrs Taylor' the DJ said at Mac and Stella's wedding. Mac and Stella walked through the doors hand in hand. Everyone cheered. Flack slipped Hawkes and Danny ten bucks. 

'Timeforthe couple to have theirfirst dance.' Said the DJ. Mac and Stella walked on to the dance floor and started dancing to Westlife's swear it again.

_I wanna know  
Who ever told you I was letting go  
Of the only joy that I have ever known  
Girl, they're lying_

_Just look around  
And all of the people that we used to know  
Have just given up, they wanna let it go  
But we're still trying_

_So you should know this love we share was never made to die  
I'm glad we're on this one way street just you and I  
Just you and I_

_Chorus:  
I'm never gonna say goodbye  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I swear it all over again_

_All over again_

'I love you Stel'

'I love you too Mac' Mac lent down and kissed Stella on the lips. Stella wrapped her arms around his neck while Mac put his arms round her waist.

_Some people say  
That everything has got its place in time  
Even the day must give way to the night  
But I'm not buying  
Cos in your eyes  
I see a love that burns eternally  
And if you see how beautiful you are to me  
You'll know I'm not lying_

_Sure there'll be times we wanna say goodbye  
But even if we try  
There are something's in this life won't be denied  
Won't be denied_

_Chorus:  
I'm never gonna say goodbye  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I swear it all over again_

_All over again_

'They're good for each other' Lindsey said to Danny.

'Linds'

'Yeah Danny'

'I love you' Danny then kissed Lindsey aand she responed by wrapping her arms around his neck. 'I love you to' she mumbled againsthis lips.

_Some people say  
That everything has got its place in time  
Even the day must give way to the night  
But I'm not buying  
Cos in your eyes  
I see a love that burns eternally  
And if you see how beautiful you are to me  
You'll know I'm not lying_

_Sure there'll be times we wanna say goodbye  
But even if we try  
There are something's in this life won't be denied  
Won't be denied_

_Chorus:  
I'm never gonna say goodbye  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I swear it all over again_

_All over again_

_The more I know of you is the more I know I love you  
And the more that I'm sure I want you forever and ever more  
The more that you love me, the more that I know  
Oh that I'm never gonna let you go  
Gotta let you know that I_

_Chorus:  
I'm never gonna say goodbye  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I swear it all over again_

_All over again_

_

* * *

_


End file.
